


Side Effects May Vary

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Dorks kissing, Drugged Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Post-Surgery, high stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could probably do that later today, after all, Scott had said it was nothing to worry about.  </p><p>But given those two, that had endless possibilities. </p><p>Scott had once said there was nothing to be worried about when Stiles had gotten shit-faced drunk and began a one-man town-wide game of hide 'n seek with a little help from a trick Deaton taught him about hiding his scent. </p><p>If Stiles being in the hospital was 'nothing to worry about' there was a strong possibility that he had upwards or two broken bones and a serious fine to pay courtesy of the Beacon Hills Police Department.</p><p>Derek heaved a sigh and grabbed his car keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects May Vary

**Author's Note:**

> **i still don't have a beta**

It all started when Derek received a text from Scott that really should have contained more than ten words. 

_ >pack day cancelled. stiles in hospital. nothing to worry about. _

A fair portion of Derek was relieved. As much as he enjoyed the pack's days out together, it was simply one of those days where he just wanted to stay home. 

But the other part of Derek knew that he should go to the hospital to check on Stiles at least to just check in. 

He could probably do that later today, after all, Scott had said it was nothing to worry about. 

But given those two, that had endless possibilities. 

Scott had once said there was nothing to be worried about when Stiles had gotten shit-faced drunk and began a one-man town-wide game of hide 'n seek with a little help from a trick Deaton taught him about hiding his scent. 

If Stiles being in the hospital was 'nothing to worry about' there was a strong possibility that he had upwards or two broken bones and a serious fine to pay courtesy of the Beacon Hills Police Department. 

Derek heaved a sigh and grabbed his car keys. 

When he reached the hospital waiting room, Derek learned that he wasn't the only one who had come to the conclusion that Scott and Stiles had managed to cross out another box on their 'idiotic injury bingo cards'. 

Isaac and Erica were bickering over what they suspected had happened while Boyd sat quietly next Erica, resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed. 

Lydia approached Derek with information that there was a pool for what Stiles had done to wind up in the hospital. 

Isaac had twenty five dollars on Stiles injuring himself in the preserve. 

Erica had fifteen on food poisoning. 

Allison had fifteen on Scott and Stiles trying out some stunt they found on the Internet. 

Lydia had twenty five on needing something removed. She didn't, however, specify what or from where. 

Even Boyd had bet twenty on a hex gone wrong. 

Derek hid a chuckle at their speculations and declined. 

He ambled over to sit down next to Isaac and follow Boyd's example. Though it was difficult to not hear Erica trying to make a point about how Stiles constantly eats the unhealthy food in his house to keep it away from his dad. 

Luckily, it wasn't long before Scott entered the room. 

"Hey, guys!" He said cheerfully and totally at ease. "He's awake now. I think you're going to want to see this." He waved them out of the waiting room and headed down the hallway, a camcorder in his hand. 

They entered a one-bed room where Stiles was lying peacefully under the covers, hooked up to the monitors and machines around him, humming some made up tune while his father sat in the chair next to him, reading the newspaper.

Melissa was checking over a clipboard when she looked up and saw the pack enter. She gave them all a smile and glanced over at Stiles. 

Isaac and Erica were unnaturally silent as they looked at Melissa, no doubt anxious to know who would win the bet. 

Melissa finished her duties as a nurse before she went over to the waiting group. 

"He came in this morning, needing his appendix out." 

Lydia smirked as the other four sighed in defeat. 

"He got out of surgery about an hour ago and he's only been conscious for about twenty minutes so there's still a lot left in his system. It will wear off before he's discharged." She stated calmly before exiting the room to continue her rounds. 

Scott was already by his best friend's side, little red light indicating his camera was recording. 

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?" Scott grinned dopily behind the camera. 

Stiles lolled his head back and giggled. He honest to god giggled. 

"Oh man. Scott. Scotty? Yeah, Scott. Oh man this is so great. Dude." He stumbled through his explanation. "Great this is." His voice was suddenly gravelly and rough. "Loving this I am." 

He started to continue his Yoda impression but was halted by his own raucous laughter. 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and stood up, explaining that he was going to get himself some lunch while they visited Stiles. 

Derek stood and watched as the other pack mates found spaces in the room around Stiles, asking him questions that would no doubt elicit funny response for Scott's video, and avoiding handing their cash over to Lydia. 

That didn't stop her from holding her hand out knowingly until she had all her winnings, though. 

Derek found himself smiling along with the ease of it all. Until Scott turned the camera onto him. 

"Come on, Derek, stop lurking over there." Scott teased. 

"How is this lurking?" Derek muttered and moved to stand closer to the bed, between Isaac and Erica. 

"Oh, oh dude, have you seen Star Wars?" Stiles was slurring out, still looking at Scott. "Dude. It will blow your mind! With the... the..." Stiles started to wave his hands around as if he was holding a sword - or a lightsaber, Derek amended. 

But when Stiles met Derek's eyes with he stopped in the middle of making the iconic lightsaber noise. 

"Ho-ly damn!" Stiles clumsily gripped at Scott's sleeve before loudly whispering. "Scotty! Scott, man who is that?" 

Scott looked confused, still filming Stiles before shifting the camera back and forth between the delusional teen and Derek. "That's Derek, Stiles." He answered easily. 

Derek's eyebrows furrowed. Had he frightened Stiles in his medicated state? He has been working on his neutral expression lately, but not enough apparently. 

"Derek..." Stiles mumbled in what was probably supposed to only be audible to him. Not that Stiles could whisper low enough to not be heard by a werewolf on a normal day. 

Derek wouldn't have been surprised if in his drugged up state if Stiles had forgotten that five of the seven people standing around him were werewolves. 

Now if Scott really want to film Stiles' reaction to something, that would be the clever thing to do. For a moment, Derek thought he'd heard Isaac and Erica plotting something similar. 

"Derek." Stiles said again, a little louder and in a rather pensive voice. "You have got to be the most _gorgeous_ man I have ever seen." He stated in a voice that was simultaneously calm and sounded as though it was very important information that he was sharing. 

Derek stilled, his eyes widened and he could feel his ears burning up as they turned pink. 

He looked around the room to see Lydia and Boyd both smirking, Allison smiled knowingly while Erica and Isaac both hid their laughter with varying degrees of success. 

"Are you like... Are you a model?" Stiles did not take his eyes off of Derek. 

Derek did his best to ignore Erica's laughter and shook his head dumbly. 

"Hey, hey, come closer, come over here..." Stiles motioned for Derek to step closer to the bed, continuing to do so even when Derek stood right next to him. 

Derek was painfully aware of the others staring at his reddening cheeks along with Scott continuing to record the situation. 

But he didn't want to risk a very high Stiles having some sort of fit just because Derek wouldn't come near him. 

"Derrrrek." Stiles drawled the name out. "Beautiful Derek. Are we friends, Derek?" He asked with a strangely determined expression. 

Derek just nodded, still processing the compliments Stiles had been throwing his way without warning. Severely juxtaposing the banter that usually occurred between the two of them. 

"Wow. We're friends. Scott didya hear that? Damn I've got hot friends..." Stiles glanced around the room for the first time since he spotted Derek. "Like really hot friends. But you," Stiles pointed dramatically at Derek. "you're the hottest.

"Are we good friends, Der? Are we close? Are we really close? Maybe even more than friends?" Stiles asked with a ridiculous expression which Derek assumed was supposed to look flirtatious. 

"We're just friends, Stiles." Derek wanted to thank every god he could think of that his voiced stayed even. He was very close to straight up leaving the hospital room. That or breaking Scott's camcorder. 

"Awww." Stiles whined, his head falling back against his pillow. "That blows. Are you sure? 'Cause I am posi-posital-posit-I'm pos... I'm pretty goddamn sure that there is no way I could constantly be around a face that fucking glorious and not want to do all sorts of things to you!" Stiles rambled through his thoughts like a freight train. "Dating being the first one. Dude, I would date you so _hard_." Stiles grinned widely. 

Erica had to leave the room she was laughing so hard. 

"Let's do that. Can we do that? I wanna do that." Stiles slurred and continued to divulge just how much he wanted to date Derek. 

Lydia, the goddess that she is, eventually made her way to stand next to Derek. She placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to go get some air before Isaac could wet himself from laughing so hard. 

She pushed Derek away and was immediately prepared for Stiles' protests. Derek could hear her ask Stiles who his favorite baseball team was and the very beginning of Stiles waxing poetic about the Mets before he was out of earshot. 

Derek made a beeline for the bathroom to run some cold water over his face.

He made a lap or two around the ward before returning to the room. Scott had his camera out away. Boyd and Erica had left. The sheriff was sitting next to his son again. 

Derek did his best to be in the room and a part of the laid back conversation without drawing attention to himself. Attention, namely, from Stiles. 

He didn't wait long before saying goodbye to the Sheriff, Scott, Lydia, and Allison and offered Isaac a ride. Isaac declined to stick around with Scott and Derek left the hospital, heading home to try and forget today. 

\----

He didn't forget. There was too much of him that didn't want to. As embarrassing as it was, Derek couldn't help but find it endearing that Stiles had said all of that in his most candid state. 

It had been two days since Stiles' surgery and he was out of the hospital and back to his usual, still extremely talkative, self. 

His usual, talkative self that was then knocking on Derek's door. 

Derek let him in and the teen just waltzed in as always. 

"Hey!" He greeted Derek with a smile and not even a faint trace of embarrassment. 

Derek replied with more of a benevolent grunt than a word, fiercely ignoring the blood roaring in his ears. 

"My dad says you were part of the group that visited me at the hospital. But I don't remember you being there when I came to. What gives?" He asked in a teasing tone. 

"You were awake when I was there." Derek explained shortly. 

"Huh? Oh, dude, did I have one of those 'still high on anesthesia' episodes?" Stiles looked skeptical. 

"Has Scott not said anything?" Derek tilted his head. 

"Scott? Oh, that bastard! He filmed me didn't he? Oh I knew it! The little rat lied to me!" 

Stiles' phone was out of his pocket and in his hands. It took him less than a minute to send an faux-angry text to his best friend before he received a notification for a new email. From Scott. 

"Oh, he sent it to me. I've got to see this." Derek watched silently as Stiles made himself comfortable on the couch and turned his phone sideways. He looked over to Derek and raised an eyebrow. "You coming or what?"

Derek decided to bite the bullet and went over the sit next to Stiles on the couch. 

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Stiles react to his past self try and gush about Star Wars. He also couldn't help but look away and try to focus on anything other than Stiles' heartbeat once the video reached the part where high Stiles finally discovered Derek. 

When the video ended, just after video Stiles' rant about the Mets, Stiles silently tucked his phone into his pocket. 

Derek was just one more moment away from escaping to the kitchen.

But then Stiles spoke up. "I would, you know." 

"What?" Derek choked out. 

"I would date you _so_ hard if I got the chance." The teen announced without a hint of shame or awkwardness. 

Derek just gaped at him. 

"If you'd want that, I mean." Stiles explained further. 

Before he could say anything stupid, Derek made himself lean forward to lock Stiles' lips with his own. 

It was short and sweet. Stiles faintly tasted like blueberries and something tangy. Derek savored it as the uptick in Stile's heartbeat rang in his ears. 

"I'd want that." 

"Really?" Stiles smiled brightly. "Well, good. Because I meant every single thing I said two days ago. So, what do you say Hale? Think you can handle dating me?" 

Derek felt like he was deflating a balloon in his chest as he and Stiles slid back into their typical, comfortable, banter. 

Derek leaned in for another kiss, reveling in the sensation of it. There was no way he was going to get used to it, and that excited him. 

When he pulled away he gave Stiles and warm smile. "You're on, Stilinski."

All in all, Derek was thankful for the brevity of that text Scott had sent out. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some wonderful fan art that I will post the link to in the comments (I'm posting this on mobile :/ so I can't do much in the way of linking pages) 
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments you have! I love feedback! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> -Caroline


End file.
